RWBY Doo!
by Cormag Ravenstaff
Summary: Follow our gang through zany mysteries and adventures in this Scooby-Doo! inspired story!


**Happy Halloween! This is my favorite holiday, and I'm excited to go and embrace the spooks!**

 **This is a story I teased while writing my previous RWBY story. IT IS NOT NECESSARY to have seen Scooby Doo to understand this story, though admittedly it will be more enjoyable to have seen it. The Scooby Doo show I've been using to 'research' for this has been** _ **What's New, Scooby Doo?**_ **as well as** _ **Mystery Incorporated.**_

 **Again, happy Halloween, and enjoy this story and any other pieces I write for this fic!**

 **Also, don't take this fic seriously.**

* * *

 **Bake On In Beacon!  
Part 1**

"Boy, Neptune, it sure was nice of your uncle to invite us to the Beacon Banquet!" Ren said, leaning on the window of the van. He was cleaning his glasses on his green turtleneck.

"An all-night cooking contest!" Ruby cheered from the back of the van. Zwei barked in her arms, wiggling his legs at the mention of food.

"I'm just excited to see Beacon Academy!" Yang smirked as she navigated the van expertly through the traffic. "Think of all the fighting equipment I can use for traps."

None of the five friends took note at Yang's driving. It was second nature to keep themselves upright as the blonde took rapid turns.

Neptune had mastered the art of keeping his hair styled despite falling into Yang or Ren in the front seats. "No problem! My uncle was happy to get us invites! He's just sorry he won't be there."

"More food for us," Ruby declared. "Isn't that right, Zwei?"

"Yip!" he barked happily.

* * *

The quintet pulled into the Beacon Academy parking lot. They all climbed out (Or in Zwei's case, carried out). Neptune looked at his reflection in the window, straightening his tie and properly popping his collar. Brushing imaginary lint off the maroon jacket, he turned and faced his companions.

"Ready?" Yang chuckled.

Neptune smiled. "I'm sorry. Style just takes time."

"You should try an ascot instead of a tie sometime," she suggested. Yang gave the purple scarf a tap. Neptune had to admit it went well with the white shirt.

"Thanks, Yang, but I don't think it's my type."

"What are we waiting for?" Ruby screamed. Unlike her stylish companions, she opted for a simple red shirt. "The food is in there!"

And with that, she sped off. Ren laughed. "We better catch up before she causes trouble."

"My sister? Causing trouble?" Yang's violet eyes widened. "You're too right."

And with that, they followed Ruby through the courtyard of Beacon. And of course, they found her at the buffet table. Zwei had his face buried in a plate of jello, carving his way through in seconds.

"Oh my," a new voice entered.

Yang rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Sorry about our friends. They can be…hungry."

The older man laughed. "Not a worry. It's nice to see some joy around here."

"What makes you say that?" Ren asked.

"An…incident interrupted our preparations for the baking contest last night." The old man took a sip from his coffee through a frown.

"Define 'incident,'" Neptune scratched his chin.

"The Beowolf, of course," he said. "It's a monster that once terrorized this campus, and now it's returned as a ghost."

Ruby gulped from the buffet table, setting down a slice of pie. "G-g-ghost?"

"Gang, looks like we have a mystery on our hands!" Yang said with a wide smile. She turned back to the older gentleman. "Do you mind if we take a look around Mr…"

"Where are my manners?" chuckled the elderly gentleman. "My name is Professor Ozpin. And yes, feel free to take a look around! I'm sure the three contestants are around here somewhere."

"Only three?" Ren frowned. "An awfully few number of contestants for a cooking contest."

"I'm afraid many of the other students were scarred off." Professor Ozpin sighed. "Now only three are competing for the prize."

"What is the prize?" Yang asked.

"A free semester of tuition." Ozpin chuckled. "We here at BeAc take the culinary arts rather seriously."

"Thanks for talking with us, Professor!" Neptune smiled.

Ren walked up to Ruby and grabbed her by the back of the shirt. "C'mon, Ruby. We've got a Beowolf to hunt down."

"Nooooooooooo!" Ruby cried, reaching for the buffet table. Zwei yipped and bounded after the redhead.

* * *

The group elected to explore the cafeteria, where the cooking contest would commence later in the day.

"What could have done that?" Neptune gasped, pointing at one of the large windows. It was broken, with several janitors cleaning up the glass.

"It was the Beowolf," a younger boy said. He stood at one of the tables, pouring over a textbook.

"Did you see it?" Yang asked.

"Yes. I'm one of the remaining competitors in the contest." The boy never looked up from his book. "Last night, the ghost of the Beowolf tore through here, causing quite the stir. It left through that window."

Ren walked towards the window, giving the area a glance. Pushing his glasses up, he bent down and picked up a piece of white fabric. "Hmm…"

Meanwhile, Neptune sat down next to the boy. "That sure looks like a dense read. Is it about cooking?"

"Ha!" The boy laughed. "This is about mechanical engineering. I don't care a bit about cooking. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go study."

"Boy, he sure didn't want to talk," Ruby said. Zwei yipped his agreement.

"He left his backpack here," Yang said, picking it up. "'Scarlet David,' it says on the back."

"L-like, don't look now, guys, but I think we have bigger problems on our hands!" Ruby stammered.

The others turned around, and saw the Beowolf poking its head through the window.

* * *

 **Author Notes: Holy shit, this is one of the hardest things I've tried to write. I know I can do it, but I've been forced to split this up into two parts. I'll try and get the next done as soon as I can.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Got any suggestions, tell me in a review!**

 **And in the nature of the holiday, unfortunately this probably hasn't and won't spook you. BUT if you want something one of my reviewers described as 'nightmare fuel,' check out my fic** _ **Red Tape!**_ **Though as a warning, it is…violent.**


End file.
